guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ice Crown
Thanks, ANet, for disappointing me with this. I'd MUCH rather have the Grenth Mask. But nooooo. >;'( -Yikey :... Go to GWGuru with this. Blaze 09:27, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::no u -Yikey Awww, neither hat can by dyed. :( Oh well. Genofreek 09:34, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::God, give people something for FREE and they'll complain about it no matter what it is. Had they given us antlers again, people would have said "What? The same thing? This sucks!" Had they given us the Grenth Mask, people would have complained that it's ugly. Learn some appreciation, people! 207.6.161.113 09:37, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::: Actually, I like the wreath for my female characters. I don't care for the crown, but it'd look better if we'd been able to dye the ice or the wig. :P Still, some of the complaints people are making ARE pretty outrageous. Genofreek 09:47, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: This reminds me of Ice Queen from Narnia Chilos i liked the original better... u no, without sculpted ice (just, like, natural icicles) and 300 foot long hair. :I agree. I think the original design was more attractive, but I LOVE the wreath... it's SO pretty! -- --15:37, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::This hat sucks! Way to turn a great piece of art into %*!^ Anet! :::Christ, would you people shut up and show some appreciation? ::::No, because ArenaNet has a very bad habit of choosing the worst hat possible from contests, etc., and forcing it into the game, making it look even worse. While the hats from Halloween 2007 weren't from a Contest, they looked absolutely horrible, and these hats look even more pathetic. As I'm a relatively new player, it frustrates me that ArenaNet can't create hats like last year such as the Freezie Crown to satisfy us. These hats fail hard. :::::Hey, no one forces you to get these. To me, these are a lot better than some of the older events (Halloween 2007 comes to mind). Its all a matter of taste, so quit bitching about it. If you dont want it, i don't see ANET forcing you to get it or to wear it every second of the game. Hey, its your fault you don't like it, don't blame ANet for their hard work. Consider it a gift they give you such a great game to play AND these kickass festivals.--Manbeast15 16:36, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I believe he mentioned Halloween 07 as being horrible. 24.152.150.204 00:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) The only reason people are mad is because Anet gets this whole hat competition up and they pick one of the hats thats not even in the top winners. And personally i thought there was some really neat hats in those top 6 yet they chose not to pick them. And im not trying to be mean but they do need to take those people's ideas in to mind. I am very grateful that they even have these events though. they are a lot of fun and the hats are ok im just saying they could've picked a different one but anet is still doing great with the festivals! :) X lorien X 16:44, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :The hat wasn't in the top winners!?!? Check the Anet page again, hun... the ice crown WAS the winner. Might not have been YOUR first choice or MY first choice, but it was ANET's first choice. -- --18:57, 1 January 2008 (UTC) I couldn't wait to get this headgear when I saw it on the website, but they removed all the shine and aura from it so now it looks dull. Happy New Year, Dark Templar 18:04, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :I'd like to know why it has a blonde wig attached. 19:00, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::Since when were white and blonde the same? Also, would you rather be bald under the crown?76.176.229.153 20:00, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::I liked Vulrons glowy head, and The Gnome Goddes mask wasn't bad either.. this.. just is gay (well, without supid hair would b great) ::::The only reason the "wig" is attached to the crown is because everyone's character would look bald if that wasn't added, since any headgear added to a character removes the hair. :::::Then why elementalist headgear does not remove hair? Why do monk scalp designs do not remove hair? Same for necro scar pattern... ::::::Because of the way this hat sits on the head. The ele headgear floats away from it, and the tatoos/scar patterns are on the character model and don't effect the hair. They probably didn't HAVE to remove the hair when they put the hat on, but then they have to accommodate every hairstyle in the game to avoid clipping issues. This is impossible, and you cannot reasonably argue otherwise. Some of the hairstyles simply will not cooperate with the hat without clipping. So its much easier to just replace the characters hair with the helmet. --67.86.141.73 02:13, 13 January 2008 (UTC) I was talking about the wreath crown Aldora thank you very much -_- X lorien X 01:24, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Mabye you should have put that note on the Wreath Crown talk page then.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 01:26, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I was replying to the people's comments on this talk page not the wreath crown talk page. X lorien X 01:37, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :The Wreath Crown wasn't chosen from a contest at all, only Grenth's. And please use indents. 01:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Ok well sorry i didnt know dwayna didnt have a contest either. X lorien X 01:51, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, I should have mentioned that on wikis, you indent with colons ( : ). 01:56, 2 January 2008 (UTC) O well , at least we'll have something that goes with the Glacial Gauntlets. - Oremir ::They could have at least made the "wig" less ugly, or just put a helmet around it. Shadowsin I lol'd "The Top of the Ice Crown seems to be made of the same material as the Glacial Gauntlets." Lol! Of course it's the same, it's made of ice! --Macros 18:19, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Fail. Hahahaha. 14:42, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :( Sad I'd kill to get this crown, it fit's so absolutely perfectly with 3 of my characters..... they should really make old festival gear available for owners of characters that are more than XY months old. 23:57, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Stupid Question I know this is stupid, but how do you take it off? :Well, just like any other item on you.. Click on its icon and drag it back into your inventory on a free slot. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 00:26, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The costume slot also has a "hide always" option, same as headgear. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC)